


Just a... book of smuts

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [7]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC (Comics), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lucifer (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), Supernatural, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Car Sex, Choking, Closet Sex, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Piercings, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, age-gap, handjob, just... ya know lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: I don't know why I keep making books.... I can't keep up with my other ones and I'm back in school..... fml





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just because someone isn't listed there, doesn't mean you can't request them... I'm adding on as I go.

If you're gonna request do you mind answering these (they're not required):

1) name

2) any specific look you want (body, hair, etc) 

3) scene/scenario 

4) kinks

5) (if you pick Tokyo Ghoul) do you want to be a ghoul or human?

6) (if you pick black butler) do you want to be a human, demon, reaper, or angel?)

(I'll add on later if I need to)


	2. Nishiki Nishio/f! reader (smutish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... basically (kinda) the scene where Kaneki and Hide walked in on Nishiki and Kimi but like with my own twist to it... idk but yeah, I made this pretty late at night so I'm not surprised if it's bad. (also explains why it's so short, usually my stories are longer)  
(y/n)=your name

“Don’t you have research you should be focusing on?” you asked your boyfriend as he pulled you onto his lap. He was currently sitting in his desk chair, doing research for one of his classes.

“Yeah but, it can wait,” his deep voice whispered in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe, “and you just look so appetizing,” he groaned and licked up the side of your neck.

“N-Nishiki, you moan and ran your fingers through his hazelnut hair. He groaned against your neck and nibbled at your skin, leaving a few hickeys as he did.

“You always look hot in my clothes,” he looked down at your body, taking in the way you looked in his plaid button-up shirt.

He started to unbutton the shirt, nibbling on your collarbone as he did. You gently pulled on his hair to lift his head up, and leaned down to kiss him. He returned the kiss and shoved his tongue in your mouth. You moaned and felt yourself clench around nothing when your tongue touched his.

He finished unbuttoning the shirt and pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva following his lips. He bit his lip at the sight of your matching lace bra and panties.

“Fuck, how’d I get so lucky” he groaned and brought you into a kiss, gripping your ass and pushing his hips against you, grinding his bulge against your clit through your panties. You moan into his mouth, pushing yourself down against him.

Nishiki groaned and wrapped his hand around your neck, squeezing gently.

Just as he was about to take off your bra, the door to his office (?) slid open, “maybe you should’ve knocked first,” a voice spoke from the doorway. You gasped and pulled away from Nishiki, quickly closing the shirt and blushing darkly.

Your cheeks were a bright red and your lips were swollen. Nishiki groaned and adjusted his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gah! I’m so sorry!” a voice yelled from the doorway and Nishiki just rolled his eyes, making sure your shirt was fully buttoned before gently pushing you off of his lap.

“Nagachika,” Nishiki spoke in an annoyed tone, adjusting himself before turning to face them. “I really don’t like having my territory violated,” he sighed and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

You took his spot on his chair, but sat on your knees facing the doorway. You look at the two freshmen that stood in the doorway, one had orange hair and one had black. “I told you to knock,” the one with black hair said.

“I see you brought a friend,” Nishiki said, gesturing at the boy with the eyepatch. “This is Ken Kaneki,” the guy with orange hair said with a smile. “Nice to meet you Kaneki,” Nishiki said with a grin.

You tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear and looked back at your boyfriend, “I’m going to get us dinner, I’ll be at your apartment,” you stood up and walked in front of him, placing your hands on his chest and leaning up so you could whisper in his ear.

He leaned down and placed his hands on your hips. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long or else I’ll have to start without you,” you whispered in his ear, winking at him when he stood back up. He grinned at you and placed a kiss on your lips, “if you do I’ll have to punish you,” he whispered against your lips.


End file.
